inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Seireitou Kawahiru (Part I)
Seireitou Kawahiru (川昼の精霊頭, Kawahiru Seireitō), feared throughout the land by his full title as "Silver-haired Seireitou, Warlord of the Northern Lands", is a powerful yōkai and the adoptive son of the Great Dog Demon. Similar to his step-siblings, Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru, he wields the third sword of their father's fang, the Sō'unga. However, unbeknownst to the two dog demons, Seireitou had forged his own blade with the help of Totosai using his own fang; thus forging the mighty Tennōseiga. Appearance Personality In terms of personality, Seireitou is often seen as soft-spoken; having little to ever say. He is unwilling to ever share his feelings, and gaining his respect is an impossible feat. Though he never knew his real parents, he saw Tōga has his role model, and desperately seeked his approval and respect. Once he matured, he no longer seeked acceptance, from anyone. He kept himself distanced from others, and even went as far as to kill innocent humans who stood in his way. By his own claim, morals are nothing but "human limitations", and do nothing but keep a person's true potential down. He is shown to always be ahead of his opponent, and treats most situations like a chess game. Negative situations that would normally frighten or surprise any other person, are meerly seen as "miscalculatons" by Seireitou. During his time as a yōkai lord, Seireitou has realized that no matter how pure a vision is or ideals may be, absolute power can corrupt anyone. He has several personality complexes; his main one being a leader complex. He is a natural-born leader, and can quickly take the helm where anyone else would have failed. He strongly believes in the thought that hard work will be rewarded, and that anyone who perseveres will succeed in their dreams. Seireitou has both a superiority complex and an inferiority complex; he is unable to admit when he is out of his league or incorrect in his planning. He has also shown signs of having a God complex at times; believing that he stands above humans and even other demons. Lastly, he also possesses a messiah complex; he firmly holds that he alone is the one destined to bring change to the world. He is very blunt when speaking, and is quick to judge others; though he is usually correct in the long run. Surprisingly, he shows no physical signs of arrogance, but will never admit when he is out his league; even to go as far as to sacrifice others in order to move forward. Seireitou is unable to share what his heart is feeling, and usually will use jokes and comical situations and comments to mask the pain he feels. He refuses to burden anyone else with his issues, and holds in within his heart; rarely ever letting it out. He is also very perverted, often flirting with cute girls; whether they be human or demon. In order to mask his true feelings and even personality at times; keeping an almost constant smile, combined with a heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, which makes it very difficult to discern his thoughts. Many find this demeanor and appearance rather unsettling and there are very few who were willing to trust him. Seireitou seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others and more than once has been seen toying with peoples' emotional states for his own amusement. He speaks with a distinct Kyoto dialect, which is polite but indirect. History Powers & Abilities Seireitou is thought to be one of the strongest yōkai to ever live, even being great enough to be respected by Sesshōmaru. He was described as a "very powerful yōkai" by Tōga himself. He has also been noted to have been born with particularly powerful yōki, which he states is the reason for his "stubborn refusal to die"; though Sesshōmaru had also stated that Seireitou's own yōki is far more sinister than his own. Shishinki has alluded to Seireitou's full power by stating he shouldn't have to work from the shadows considering his power and skill. He has an incredible power to create illusions, but has many other powers as well; he can possess people with his yōki, manipulate shadows to entrap his enemies, teleport others to different dimensions, detach organs from his body, and even erect powerful barriers. His martial art prowess is also quite great. By watching the fishes swimming, the birds flying, flames dancing, and the effects the moon had on the water's tide; he used these to create series of movements involving spin kicks and motions of the arms and legs into his very own martial art; he named it "taekkyeon". *'Teleportation:' Similar to Sesshōmaru, Seireitou also holds a form of teleportation. His, however, is far more unique and different. He can utilize this means of teleportation to avoid close-range attacks, making them literally "phase" right through him. *'Psionics:' Seireitou was able to call Sō'unga back to his hands with just the wave of his hand. He is also shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis on his opponent. He can read the minds of opponent, and even manipulate lesser-power demons with meerly a glance. He had shown usage of creating illusions, elaborate as Byakuya of the Mirage. He has also been shown using various psychic powers and capabilities; including levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, flight, mind control, illusion-casting, and astral projection. *'Energy Claws:' He can form blackened crimson yōki and use it to make his claws glow; following with a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of solidified energy, each about a kilometer long, from the end of each finger. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable, forcing even Sesshōmaru to resort to use Sōryuha to destroy the attack. Sō'unga Sō'unga (ので、運河, "fang forged by hell" or "blade of world conquest"; also read as Sounga) is the third of Tōga's blade of supreme conquest. After it was sealed in Hell by the combined efforts of Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru, Seireitou had used Sesshōmaru to enter the netherworld via Meidō Zangetsuha. Through several trials, Seireitou had obtained Sō'unga and quited Hell via it's power to open the gates of hell. Sō'unga, unlike the Tessaiga or Tenseiga, was not created by Totosai from InuYasha's father's fang and it is unknown how InuYasha's father came to own it. Also, unlike the other two, Sō'unga contains the spirit of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of hell. When held by a human, Sō'unga takes control of them, and they will kill everything they possibly can, but when held by a yōkai, then Sō'unga will try to persuade them to do its bidding. Sō'unga, being the sword forged by Hell, can open the gateway to the netherworld and summon 100 dead souls. Also, anything cut by the blade of Sō'unga and is killed by it, resurrects as a zombie-like being that serves Sō'unga. These beings cannot be killed by normal means, and only can be defeated by burning them with fire. *'Gokuryūha' (竜の竜巻, Dragon Twister) is Sō'unga most powerful attack, and more powerful than Tetsusaiga's Backlash Wave. Sō'unga summons a large, violent, and powerful tornado that destroys, or kills just about everything and anything in it's path. Myōga described this as the attack of a dragon from hell. It took both the backlash wave and dragon strike just to stand a chance against this move on low power. Tennōseiga Tennōseiga (天王サイガ, "fang of the heaven emperor" or "blade of the supreme conqueror") is a blade forged by Totosai, using Seireitou's own fang as the base, and melting down a newly created Shikon Jewel to serve as the catalyst. The result, was Seireitou's own unique blade; meant to be apart from the three blades of supreme conquest. It looks like a nodachi when inactive, sporting a purple hilt in a diamond design. When Seireitou adds in his yōki into the blade, it transforms; becoming a japanese longblade daishō with a silver blade, and black hilt. Seireitou said that Tennōseiga works in a similar way to it's counterparts, Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Quotes Trivia * Seireitou's Name comes from two places: ** "Seireitou" came from the words "Pure" from Sei, "Soul" or "Spirit" from rei, and tou being a popular ending given to a male's name. ** The surname, "Kawahiru", comes from kawa (カワ, "daytime") and hiru (昼, "surrounding") which comes together as "Surrounding Daytime".